


Eternal love, forged in fire

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fire, Ghost Peter Hale, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Ghost Stories, Ghosts, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Stiles and Peter fall in love, die together and haunt together. Their story carries on, even when they are gone.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Eternal love, forged in fire

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Paranormal Activity

Anne and her friends are out in the woods, heading to the ruins of Beacon Castle. Julia says excitedly, “There are lots of cool ghost stories about this place.”  
Emma, the only local among their group and also Anne’s girlfriend, smiles and asks, “Have any of you apart from Anne heard the story of Sir Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski?”  
“No,” Julia replies, and the others all shake their heads.  
“Is there a connection between Sir Peter Hale and your family?” Helen asks.  
“Yeah, my family are descended from a different branch of the same family,” Emma says.  
“Will you tell us the story?” Molly asks.  
“Sure,” Emma says.

“They were young when they first met. Peter was 26 and Stiles was 16.”  
_Peter was still adjusting to his position as Left Hand in truth. He knew he was young and inexperienced, and so did the people he worked with. None of his sister’s people trusted or respected him, which made his job a lot harder. Stiles was a surprise to him. He was Left Hand for the McCall Pack and clearly respected by those of said pack. Other packs tried to dismiss him due to his youth, but he was capable, nonetheless. Peter himself was well regarded by those who fulfilled roles similar to his own, so he heard about Stiles when the boy first arrived on the scene. When he first meets Stiles, he was impressed by the others competence._

“They became friends quickly.”  
_Stiles smirks at Peter when he slips into the room partway through a negotiation. No-one else has noticed Peter’s entrance and given Stiles is the only human in the room that’s especially impressive. Peter decides he wants them to get to know each other. He approaches Stiles later and the other is pleased at the offer of conversation. It doesn’t take very long for them to become genuine friends. They send regular letters discussing all manner of things._

“3 years after their first meeting, they entered into a romantic relationship.”  
_Stiles and Peter were relaxing in the meadow, both relieved that negotiations had gone well. The sun hit Stiles, illuminating him and making his amber eyes look even more beautiful. “Can I kiss you?” Peter asked impulsively. Stiles nodded and leant in. They kissed, and Peter wrapped his arms round Stiles. When they pulled apart Stiles was flushed and grinning, and Peter knew he probably looked similar. “Boyfriends?” Stiles asked.  
“Yes.”_

“Their relationship was happy, but they couldn’t live together due to being in positions of power with different clans. Luckily there was a peace treaty between the two, so they could see each other frequently.  
_Peter ran out as the McCall pack arrive. Stiles sprung from the carriage as soon as it stopped, and they embraced and kissed. They spent the day together. The next day, they went to the meadow they kissed for the first time in, and Stiles leant against Peter who was in his full shift._

“A few years on, the Hale and McCall clans were meeting together. They were trapped in the building and a fire was set. They burned to death, all apart from Peter and Stiles.”  
_“Talia!” Peter called desperately “Derek! Laura! Cora! Anyone!”  
“Peter!” Stiles called, “I think we’re near to each other! I’m trapped next to Isaac’s body!”  
“I’m coming!”  
“Thanks!”  
Peter removed the rubble trapping Stiles’ leg and they searched together. No-one was alive. They embraced in tears, then dug their way out._

“They resolved to have revenge against those who had killed their families.”  
_“They need to pay,” Peter growled.  
“I’ll find out who did it, you do the tracking, we’ll kill together,” Stiles said in the steady voice that meant he was furious.  
“Alright.”_

“They successfully killed everyone involved, except two; Gerard Argent and his daughter Kate Argent.”  
_Stiles looked beautiful like this, Peter reflected. Both of them were blood-stained, and Stiles’ sword was currently limp in his hand. “Gerard and Kate next,” Stiles said, wiping off his sword.  
“Yes.”  
“That’ll take more planning.”  
“We’d better get to it then.”  
“Yes.”_

“They had difficulties killing the two Argents and, in the end, all four died together in a fire that was probably caused by an explosion. Peter and Stiles supposedly died embracing.”  
_Peter reached for Stiles as he felt the heat increasing. Stiles reached for him as well and they kissed one last time, fiery and passionate. Neither of them regretted setting off the explosion. Gerard and Kate’s deaths were worth their own._

“They were buried together, somewhere in this area, and they supposedly haunt it.”  
_Stiles and Peter are stuck as ghosts, though neither of them knows why. Their families aren’t ghosts, so it’s just them. They don’t mind much, they have each other after all. They watch over Peter’s surviving relatives initially, then branch out. Watching is pretty good, but the best thing is their love, which never fades._

“That’s a pretty cool story,” Helen says.  
“Yeah,” Julia agrees.  
Molly nods, “It’s beautiful.”  
Anne and Emma smile at each other, and there’s a rush of wind that almost sounds like speaking nearby.


End file.
